User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 13
Halo: What If? I posted this a while back here on your talk page, but you didn't say yes or no. So here it is again. So, what do you say? You want to join? Come tell me sometime soon (Justanothergrunt's gone for a while. Probably won't be back for another week) -- Help please? Hi i've just read the faction forum page and there's quite a big argument brewing up! So i gave my view and then decided to make a page, which has all of the factions and species in the halo universe. To help i put links to the halopedia website for various species such as Elites, so it would save a lot of time, rather than make a page on halo fanon. But the problem is; when i put a link to the website it all goes wrong and says the wrong thing when it's saved and then it goes to page where it says that there is an error, once you click it? So can you please help really quickly because it looks like a right mess! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com No worries i've sorted it out by looking at the Saghelios page that i made and you then fixed the link on it. Thanks! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Draft Here's that draft I promised for Micheal Bomba. BTW, I was wondering whether I could also give Bomba a crush on [[SPARTAN-G055}}. Please be aware, all section titles are in bold here, and this is only parts with your character. Draft: Treason Sent secretly with Team Murmillo to Mars for Operation: EAGLE STRIKE, he decided that it was his chance for treason. Taking advantage of the fact the rebels had stolen a nuke, he sided with them and convinced them to give him the nuke. Planning on using the nuke to blow up the main offices of the Colonial Administrative Authority, he almost acquires it. However, the UNSC manages to steal it back before he can enact his treason. Feeling defeated, he decided that he had another chance when the UNSC allied with the Sangheili. Human-Covenant War The Humans introduced Bomba to the Covenant during the First and Second Battles of Earth. Surviving both battles, and helping stop Covenant in Geneva, Switzerland from an invading force, he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer Second Class. Going to Ark, he fought alongside Marines there. He even claimed he saw Truth die at the hands of the Arbiter. As he said later, "I saw the Elite stab that mike foxtrot straight through the head, and then he spit on the corpse. I woulda killed to be in there, ripping off that foxtrot's head, but my team needed cover." His version of events is actually quite wrong, as the Arbiter stabbed Truth in the chest. It is widely accepted, however, and the Arbiter doesn't squash the rumour, preferring to allow them to believe what they want. Exiled Outlaw Bomba, attempting to steal a nuke, decided that he would reck the treaty convention to officially establish relations with the Sangheili. Determined and insane, he attempts to cause another interstellar war. Team Murmillo, however, learned of the plan from Bomba's crush, Lauren-G055 and soon tell ONI. ONI in turn sends the team to track down Bomba and stop him. Lauren volunteers to come as well, because she feels that she drove Bomba to insanity with her rejections of him. Team Murmillo confronts him, but are unable to keep up with his superior augmentations. However, Bomba, not having the heart to kill former friends, calls in a medic to help them. Team Murmillo soon recovers and attempts again to stop him, this time with more success. Seriously injuring Bomba, they give him two options. Go to jail, or face death. Bomba reportedly told them, "I'll choose when I'm in Hell." Team Murmillo, in turn, fired on him. After getting another shot in the arm, Bomba agreed to surrender. However, when he was supposed to be handcuffed, he stabbed SPARTAN-G023 in the shoulder with a hidden knife and made his escape. However, Lauren soon confronted him, and Bomba refused to fight back towards her. Being beaten to an even bloodier pulp, he reveals that he had hired an associate to set the nuke, and that detonation was scheduled for ten minutes. His plan fails, however, as bad weather forces the convention to switch to another location, and his nuke only detonates on some civilians. Lauren, who had rushed to stop the bomb, was almost killed in the blast, but decided she was just gonna blow up, and went back to Bomba. Bomba had escaped, and decided to go into hiding. Hello do my Articles fit canon./ Eaite'Oodat 12:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Can you give me some help? I need to see if my article, M45 MF Alternator Rifle, has any problems before Ajax13 finds it. -- OK, thanks. That was going to be what I would say (it's based on the weapon used by the Clone Commandos of Star Wars: Republic Commando), but I wanted to make sure it made sense. -- GM first phase vote I would greatly aprecieate it if you could vote on the GM forum. More information is available on the forum page itself. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com GM first phase vote problems Sorry i obviously havn't been clear enough but what i actually wanted is for people to vote on what they wanted to do FIRST. Then we will take that action and move to the template or clearer rules. Also if you want to add anymore different phases of action then please do so (with the same style as the rest) and sign your name under it. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Recruit May i be in CAF. Eaite'Oodat 03:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hi again. I see you have an archive on your talk page and so i was wondering how you make one so i could store my list of messages, which i'm getting more and more of. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com OK i'll speak to you then about it. Thanks for the advise: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Hey G-23 i saw that you made the XM8 gun series for halo pedia and can i just say that they are amazing guns! They look sweet and the variants are just genius! What is puzzling me; is why dis you put it on there when it is technology, which is used today and not in 500 years in the future? Apart from that its a pretty cool gun and you could even make your own variant with a bit of IT skills! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I was so fasinated actually that i made a shotgun variant. I'm making a page for it but if you want it to be a joint article with both of us and then please contact me. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Sorted then. I'm finishing the gun off now but one more thing the real life pictures, which you have used are not futuristic enough to be set in 25.. whenever it was, so are you going to take the risk of keeping it and it looking out of era? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com OK but what are you doing about the name; as the guns say "XM8" but your project is the "XM32" weapon series? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com OK then! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com There you go mate its done! Well nearly; all we have to do is write about it but the info-box is done so that's OK. Here's the link: XM32/Shotgun Variant. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Thanks! If you want to change the range then do so please as we want it to be realistic. Also that image wasn't made on photoshop! I don't even have photoshop! It was done on microsoft word and paint (good old software)! And thanks for the comment on the forum, i'll reply tomorrow but for now; good night as its just gone past midnight! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I have completely finished the XM32 Shotgun CQOW. Its a bit longer than the other XM32 weapons but hopefully that should help. If you disagree with anything that i have writen then please contact me so i know. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Iota Platoon and Project VALKYRIE I am incorporating your awesome platoon of stealth troops into my fanfics (See SPARTAN-091 for an example), and would like permission to add my VALKYRIE, Skadi Kobolds into the ranks of your Iotas. (My VALKYRIE project is supposed to have recruited from the Iotas) I also would like to know if you would like to select a trooper from the Iotas to go with Skadi into the VALKYRIE program... for continuity and coolness factor. Please message me back, if you get the chance. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) A Project Well, just asking, but can you co-write my upcoming fan-fiction? So far I've done this much. It's fine if you can't; just asking. Happy Holidays, --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Question Who many SPARTAN II's and SPARTAN III's are there avalable to create? I just wanted to know so that i could contribute one! Merry Christmas too!!! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com What about other divisions (alpha and beta or whatever they use), and is that how high do they go in terms of numbers? XM32 I was wondering whether you wanted some pictures for the already existing guns and some more variants; all for the XM32 weapon series. It's up to you? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Question What's your Xbox live profile name? I need it in my namespace fic.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 00:54, 21 December 2007 (UTC) If you did, what would you be called, and what armor?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) how do I put images on my page? how do I add images to my page? and how could I get my own pics off xbox 360 onto here? Ascforpain 18:08, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Re: CCS-Stealth Troop I'd be happy if you would. Happy Holidays, --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Ya it really good, i like all the descriptions of the guns and stuff. Also can i come over some time after Christmas or in the next three day. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 04:47, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Battle of Installation 6 can uhelp me with the Battle of Installation 6 it won't show the third enemy forces it only shows 2. Eaite'Oodat 01:41, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Mess up Thanks it is showing all the forces but now the commanders are not showing can u fix that for me i don't know why it is happening.Eaite'Oodat 02:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Do you know anyone who can help me. Eaite'Oodat 02:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Images How do you upload images on this wiki? Incendiary 17:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the note, I'll get right on it. -- help i am making a game like dark energy and i don't knoiw know what to name it. Eaite'Oodat 21:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Game It will be about my Character Eaite, and his life. Eaite'Oodat 02:06, 27 December 2007 (UTC) thank u i will use it thanks.Eaite'Oodat 15:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) TotCAF Just a few things to know; #Since I am Korean, make me SO. Either that, Russian, or British. I like the accents :D. #My most favored current weapon is the... M4A1 Carbine. #I love Cobra Attack Helis --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions A few more things; #I more specifically prefer the M4A1 Carbine Grenadier (attached grenade launcher). Ammunition goes like this I think; 420 total rounds, 14 clips, 30 rounds per. And 10 grenades maximum in the launcher. #I'm also quite partial to the Dragunov Sniper Rifle. #I like being a main character, but I also like to live... heck, I can lose a finger or two. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Well, I'd say Middle East, most likely. North Korean communists don't appeal much to me. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions O_O My execution in your fanon.... in German!!!!!!!!111!!!!1111111!!!!1!!1!11stuffz!!!!!FTW!!!!! O_o --A GIANT CHEESE ROLL WITH COME AND CRUSH YOU DOWN TO ITTY-BITTY PIECES! ZOMG! • Save us from the Cheese roll! • 07:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Blemo lief durch die chinesische üppigen Regenwald. Der Treffpunkt war ganz in der Nähe. Als er näher kam, fühlte er etwas falsch war. "Hands up!" Yelled einige chinesische Militiamen. Blemo blickte sich um und sah zehn Männern zeigt SVT auf ihn. Er ging seine P90 und seine M107, bevor er spürte etwas getroffen und ihm ging alles dunkel. Blemo aufwachte. Er wurde an eine Stelle in der Mitte des Hofes ein großes Haus. Da blickte er auf sah er einen Mann im Gespräch mit einigen Kameras. "Dies ist ein amerikanischer Spion! Er tötete viele unserer mutigen Kämpfer und entweiht unserem Namen! Nun haben die Amerikaner konifizierte in unsere Angelegenheiten. Sie sind teuer bezahlen. Dies ist nur der Anfang! "Sagte der Mann in Mandarin. Blemo erreichte für seine Messer bekämpfen, wenn er es könnte, dann könnte er leben können. "Jetzt ist er zahlt den Preis.", Sagt der Mann. "Victory!" Flüsterdolmetschen Blemo zu sich selbst gefunden, als er seine Messer's handle. Aber bevor er etwas tun könnte, der Mann ging auf ihn zu, die ein M9 zu Blemo den Kopf, und befeuert. Halo: KOBH OK, what's the game plan in KOBH? I know we'll be finished in March, but why are we going to pull out? I need to try and pull my forces out of the Nakai tunnels, quickly apparently. -- OK, I'll see if I can get something from him. But remember, you have your Spartan with me. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The CAF Sorry about my all-too-late response, but I'd be happy to join the CAF. I just spotted the invitation template in my talk page as I was sifting through... so, yeah. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I was just saying that i wanted to get to the place where the ending is supposed to go --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 04:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Can I have a link? Can I have a link? (Sorry about my newbility in this area, don't have much experience.) Spartan 501 02:16, 10 January 2008 (UTC)